Simplify the expression. $ (-7a^{4}-6a^{2}) - ( -3a^{6}-2a) - ( -6a^{2}-5a) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(-7a^{4}-6a^{2}) + (3a^{6}+2a) + (6a^{2}+5a)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7a^{4}-6a^{2} + 3a^{6}+2a + 6a^{2}+5a$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{7 a^4} - {6 a^2} + {3 a^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{2 a} + {6 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{5 a} $ Combine like terms. $ { 3 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 a^4} + { a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ a} $ Add the coefficients. $3a^{6}-7a^{4}+7a$